mangs_got_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Mang's Got Talent (season 11)
Series Eleven of Britain's Got Talent, a British talent competition series, began broadcasting in Maine during 2017, from 15 April to 3 June on ITV; because the One Love Manchester concert was to take place on 4 June, the live final was brought forward a day to avoid clashing with it. Following the closure of Fountain Studios the previous year, the live episodes were broadcast from Elstree Studios. The change in location allowed for a revamp of the studio used by both the main programme and its sister show, Britain's Got More Talent. For the first time in eleven years, this series featured no judges' vote for each semi final - instead the acts getting the highest and second-highest tally of public votes would move on to the live final; after the series' conclusion, Cowell admitted that he disliked this format change. In addition to the judges not voting for an act, the Public Wildcard format was dropped from the show, while the number of acts making it into the semi-finals was reduced to 40, returning to the original semi-final format used prior to the sixth series. The eleventh series was won by musician Tokio Myers, with magician Issy Simpson finishing in second place and comedian Daliso Chaponda in third place. During its broadcast, the series averaged around 9.1 million viewers. This is the final season to feature Carhissa Gilett-Mason, Ross Bolton and Ant & Dec, who announced their deptaure. Ant & Dec left the show to unknowed projects and Carhissa and Ross due to Mang Idol and DANCE! Mang. Series overview Following open auditions held the previous year between October to December, the Judges' audition took place between January and February 2017, within Blackpool, London, Birmingham and Salford. No incidents occurred this year that would force any of the judges to be absent from these or require someone to stand-in for them. This series saw a reduction in the number of semi-finalists, along with, for the first time in eleven years of the show's history, the axing of the judges vote. Its removal meant that the public vote now decided on which two semi-finalists moved on, with the acts receiving the highest and second-highest tally of votes automatically entered into the live final. The change in format for semi-finals was not announced until 27 May 2017; on 5 June, Cowell admitted he disliked this change, and intended to return to the original format for the next series. Of the participants that took part, only forty made it into the five live semi-finals - of these acts, singer Sarah Ikumu, dance group MerseyGirls, comedian Daliso Chaponda, comic magician Matt Edwards, and singer Kyle Tomlinson, each received a golden buzzer during their auditions - with eight appearing in each one, and eleven of these acts making it into the live final; because the Judges' vote was dropped, this series did not feature a "Public Wildcard", but still maintained the "Judges' Wildcard", which was Sarah Ikumu, after she placed 3rd in the public vote in the third semi-final. The following below lists the results of each participant's overall performance in this series: : | | : | | : * Both performers came from one or the other location. * MerseyGirls initially auditioned for the show as "Just Us". * Each member of the group came from one of these locations. * The Pensionalities initially auditioned for the show as "The Pensionaires". Semi-finals summary : Buzzed out : | : | Semi-final 1 (29 May) *Guest performers: Alfie Boe & Dame Vera Lynn ("We'll Meet Again") Semi-final 2 (30 May) *Guest performer: Camila Cabello ("I Have Questions"/"Crying in the Club") Semi-final 3 (31 May) *Guest performer: The cast of Bat Out of Hell: The Musical ("I'd Do Anything for Love (But I Won't Do That)"/"Dead Ringer for Love") * Sarah Ikumu was later sent through to the final as the judges wildcard. Semi-final 4 (1 June) *Guest performer: Richard Jones * Although Cowell buzzed this act, he later asked for it be removed following Parnell's performance. Semi-final 5 (2 June) *Guest performer: 5 After Midnight ("Up In Here") Final (3 June) *Guest performers: Diversity : | |